May the Sirens sound
by Silver Night Phoenix
Summary: the world slowly turn into a rusted and decaying version of the broken world before. Finally He appeared. My breath caught in my throat for a split second when he slowly turned his covered head towards me.    Pyramid head/OC


SNP: Ack I'm sorry to all of you that are watching me for In the worlds eyes that I haven't updated. i promise I haven't forgotten and I'm slowly working on it...very slowly and for uploading this shot story instead of a chapter on that.

Disclaimer: I only own the main character in this and nothing else.

**May the sirens sound**

**By SNP  
**

The Sound of sirens rang in the stale ash filled air making my blood race in my veins. The darkness was coming and with it the fear, anger and hate that strived in the hearts of the trapped. It was the punishment for the ignorance and cruelty of the citizens who had tortured and attempted to kill an innocent little girl. Unfortunately the darkness made no distinction between the innocent and the wicked trapping who ever it wanted at times, mostly if it thought it would help poor Alyssa.

I had been trapped for 2 years now. I had made the unfortunate, or would it be fortunate?, mistake of having to pass threw the once pretty little town. I was on a long trip and I don't even remember where I was going now just that I thought it would be nice to visit the town from my past. When I left Alyssa was no more than 2 and I helped Dahlia care for her. She was a bright and shy child even at that young age.

When I left I hadn't realized just how twisted the town was coming or what dear little Alyssa's aunt would do to the child. It was disgusting just how twisted the people of silent hill had become.

Shaking my head I let my thoughts of the past leave my mind as I saw the world slowly turn into a rusted and decaying version of the broken world before. Finally He appeared. My breath caught in my throat for a split second when he slowly turned his covered head towards me and I was brought back to when I had first seen him.

I had been wandering threw the abandoned hotel when I heard the sirens for the first time and witnessed the change between the two destroyed worlds. That was when I heard the sound of metal dragging against wood and metal. Fear raced threw my veins but I was to curious as to what it was to pay any head to my instinctual fear. Then he appeared around a corner dragging his long sword along behind him alerting any and all to his presence.

The bugs swarmed and covered the walls and the floor making it impossible to move without crushing and killing them, but I was to absorbed by him to even noticed. He slowly turned his pyramid covered head towards me and my heart raced but this time it wasn't fear that filled my veins but an over whelming lust. Slowly he moved towards me and I was paralyzed in place, unable and unwilling to move away though I was sure he was going to kill me.

He raised his blade and with a quick, effortless move he brandished his sword at me. A strong breeze was all I felt as the sword barely missed me and became embedded into the wall behind it. I was reacting purely on instinct as my heart froze and his large hand encircled my neck. My own hand came up to rest gently against his wrist, not attempting to resist or fight him. I accepted what was to be my fate at his hands.

Once I started breathing again it was hard, his hand had begun to crush my esophagus slowly almost halting my breath again. With little air getting to my brain, my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I passed out into his muscled arms. I really hadn't expected to wake back into the grey world of the "living" after that, but I had and my thoughts had been consumed by him.

Eventually I found the ones that had damned the once peaceful community huddling in the church hiding from their sins and judgment. I found that they called him pyramid head or the red pyramid. I learned of what had transpired in the little town as well and voiced my disgust at the disgraced and will fully ignorant people. They where quick to throw me back out into the darkness and to Dahlia. I didn't stay long with Dahlia as her own weakness made me sick.

I had nothing to fear anymore from the darkness. I had accepted my judgment and maybe at that moment my true living self had died at the hands of pyramid head.

The sound of metal sliding against concrete signaled his approach to me, gaining my full attention once again. His slow and lethargic like moments where hypnotizing and I'm sure he knew it. I continued to watch him slowly approach and as he neared I reached out with one hand to him. Roughly he grabbed my wrist and yanked me into him, his free hand quickly wrapping around my waist trapping me against his hard cold body. Lightly I brushed my lips against his cold flesh making him moan ever so slightly and sent a thrill down my spine as I heard the noise.

One day I knew he would take what was left of my life, but I had become so enthralled by him that I didn't care. He already owned all of me and I was more than willing to give it all to him as long as I could have him for the short periods of time we had together.

All to quickly the sirens sounded again and the worlds began to shift. With little care I was discarded to be returned to the ash covered silent hill, where I would spend my time wishing for the sirens to sound again so I might have a few more brief moments with him.

**SNP**: So what do you think? please R&R I love to hear peoples thoughts.


End file.
